televisionefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gigi Proietti
Gigi Proietti, all'anagrafe Luigi Proietti (Roma, 2 novembre 1940), è un attore, doppiatore, comico, conduttore televisivo, regista, cantante e insegnante italiano. Filmografia e Televisione Cinema * Il nostro campione, regia di Vittorio Duse (1955) * Se permettete parliamo di donne, regia di Ettore Scola (1964) * Le piacevoli notti, regia di Armando Crispino e Luciano Lucignani (1966) * La ragazza del bersagliere, regia di Alessandro Blasetti (1967) * Lo scatenato, regia di Franco Indovina (1967) * La matriarca, regia di Pasquale Festa Campanile (1968) * Una ragazza piuttosto complicata, regia di Damiano Damiani (1969) * La virtù sdraiata (The Appointment), regia di Sidney Lumet (1969) * L'urlo, regia di Tinto Brass (1970) * Brancaleone alle crociate, regia di Mario Monicelli (1970) * Dropout, regia di Tinto Brass (1971) * Bubù, regia di Mauro Bolognini (1971) * La mortadella, regia di Mario Monicelli (1971) * Gli ordini sono ordini, regia di Franco Giraldi (1972) * Meo Patacca, regia di Marcello Ciorciolini (1972) * La Tosca, regia di Luigi Magni (1973) * La proprietà non è più un furto, regia di Elio Petri (1973) * Le farò da padre, regia di Alberto Lattuada (1974) * Conviene far bene l'amore, regia di Pasquale Festa Campanile (1975) * Musica per la libertà, regia di Luigi Perelli (1975) * Bordella, regia di Pupi Avati (1976) * Chi dice donna dice donna, regia di Tonino Cervi (1976) * L'eredità Ferramonti, regia di Mauro Bolognini (1976) * Febbre da cavallo, regia di Steno (1976) * Languidi baci... perfide carezze, regia di Alfredo Angeli (1976) * Casotto, regia di Sergio Citti (1977) * Un matrimonio (A wedding), regia di Robert Altman (1978) * Qualcuno sta uccidendo i più grandi cuochi d'Europa (Who Is Killing the Great Chefs of Europe?), regia di Ted Kotcheff(1978) * Due pezzi di pane, regia di Sergio Citti (1979) * Non ti conosco più amore, regia di Sergio Corbucci (1980) * Di padre in figlio, regia di Alessandro e Vittorio Gassman (1982) * "FF.SS." - Cioè: "...che mi hai portato a fare sopra a Posillipo se non mi vuoi più bene?", regia di Renzo Arbore (1983) * Mi faccia causa, regia di Steno (1985) * Mille bolle blu, regia di Leone Pompucci (1993) - voce narrante * Eloise, la figlia di D'Artagnan (La Fille de d'Artagnan), regia di Bertrand Tavernier (1994) * Panni sporchi, regia di Mario Monicelli (1999) * Febbre da cavallo - La mandrakata, regia di Carlo Vanzina (2002) * Le barzellette, regia di Carlo Vanzina (2004) * Un'estate al mare, regia di Carlo Vanzina (2008) * Un'estate ai Caraibi, regia di Carlo Vanzina (2009) * La vita è una cosa meravigliosa, regia di Carlo Vanzina (2010) * Tutti al mare, regia di Matteo Cerami (2011) * Box Office 3D - Il film dei film, regia di Ezio Greggio (2011) * Indovina chi viene a Natale?, regia di Fausto Brizzi (2013) * Alberto il grande, regia di Carlo Verdone e Luca Verdone (2013) * Ma tu di che segno 6?, regia di Neri Parenti (2014) * Il premio, regia di Alessandro Gassmann (2017) Televisione * I grandi camaleonti, regia di Edmo Fenoglio (1964) * La maschera e il volto, regia di Flaminio Bollini - film TV (1965) * Il circolo Pickwick, regia di Ugo Gregoretti - miniserie TV in 6 puntate (1968) * La fantastica storia di don Chisciotte della Mancia, regia di Carlo Quartucci - film TV (1970) * Il viaggio di Astolfo, regia di Vito Molinari (1972) * Le tigri di Mompracem, regia di Ugo Gregoretti - film TV (1974) * Romanzo popolare italiano, regia di Ugo Gregoretti - film TV (1975) * Fregoli, regia di Paolo Cavara - film TV (1981) * Viaggio a Goldonia, regia di Ugo Gregoretti - film TV (1982) * Gli innocenti vanno all'estero, regia di Luciano Salce - film TV (1983) * La Bella Otero, regia di José María Sánchez - film TV (1984) * Io a modo mio, regia di Eros Macchi - film TV (1985) * Sogni e bisogni, regia di Sergio Citti - film TV (1985) * Facciaffitasi - serie TV (1987) * Liebe ist stärker als der Tod, regia di Juraj Herz - film TV (1988) * Villa Arzilla, regia di Gigi Proietti - serie TV (1990) * Un figlio a metà, regia di Giorgio Capitani - film TV (1992) * Passioni - soap opera, regia di Fabrizio Costa (1993) * Italian Restaurant - serie TV (1994) * Un figlio a metà - Un anno dopo, regia di Giorgio Capitani - film TV (1995) * Il maresciallo Rocca, serie TV (1996-2005) * L'avvocato Porta, regia di Franco Giraldi - film TV (1997) * Un nero per casa, regia di Gigi Proietti - film TV (1998) * Avvocato Porta - Le nuove storie, regia di Franco Giraldi - film TV (2000) * Mai storie d'amore in cucina, regia di Giorgio Capitani e Fabio Jephcott - film TV (2004) * Il veterinario, regia di José Maria Sànchez - film TV (2004) * Il maresciallo Rocca e l'amico d'infanzia, regia di Fabio Jephcott - miniserie TV (2008) * Preferisco il Paradiso, regia di Giacomo Campiotti - miniserie TV (2010) * Il signore della truffa, regia di Luis Prieto - miniserie TV (2011) * I Cesaroni - serie TV, episodio 5x05 (2012) * L'ultimo papa re, regia di Luca Manfredi – miniserie TV (2013) * Una pallottola nel cuore - serie TV (2014-in corso) Spot * Il Messaggero (1989) * Canone RAI (1998/2001) * Kimbo Caffè (2002/2010) * TIM (2010/2011) * Green Network (Dal 2012) Varietà televisivi * Sabato sera dalle nove alle dieci (Programma Nazionale, 1974) * Fatti e fattacci (Programma Nazionale, 1975) * A me gli occhi please (Rete 2, 1978) * Partecipazione straordinaria (Rete 2, 1979) * Attore amore mio (Rete 1, 1982) * Fantastico (Rai 1, 1983-1984) * Io a modo mio (Rai 1, 1986) * Di che vizio sei? (Rai 1, 1988) * Club 92 (Rai 2, 1990-1991) * La nottata non passa mai (Rai 2, 1992) * Stelle di Natale (Rai 1, 1995-1996) * Millenium - C'era una volta il '900 (Rai 1, 1999) * A me gli occhi 2000 (Canale 5, 2000) * La pista (Rai 1, 2014) Giudice * Tale e quale show (Rai 1, 2015) Giudice * Cavalli di battaglia (Rai 1, 2017) Regista Televisione * 1990: Villa Arzilla (sitcom) * 1998: Un nero per casa (film tv)